The provision of a security alarm detection system generally requires several components and a rather complex installation. Consequently, most detection systems require professional installation and setup.
Some of the current designs try to integrate many or all of the components and devices in a single enclosure or case. However, much of the complexity and cost remains since most of the devices and components are still in use.
Occasionally a detection system actuates automatic systems such as fire suppression or equipment shutdown, but in order for a detection system to be effective it usually must summon help. One approach for summoning help is to annunciate a local alarm that attracts attention. Another is to use a recorded message that is called to a list of phone numbers. Yet another is to use a professional central station monitoring service that receives data signals from the premise. As alarms, false alarms, and the indifference of neighbors increases, voluntary response to an alarm sound has virtually vanished. Hence local alarm annunciation is ineffective for garnering assistance. Indeed, the sound of an alarm has come to be perceived more as a nuisance and annoyance than a cause for attention. In a similar fashion, recorded messages are outlawed in a large number of 911 emergency dispatch centers and counting on reaching someone at home is not reliable. In addition, false alarms make recorded messages an irritation, especially since they are designed to repeat. So recorded messages are likewise considered ineffective. This leaves the use of a professional monitoring service which is inherently expensive and so many properties are left completely unprotected.
As a result, very low market penetration exists for reasons associated with current design. These include, but are not limited to, the requirement for professional design, the requirement for professional installation, and the requirement for professional monitoring. These three reasons make even so called “do-it-yourself” systems relatively poor sellers and even several major consumer electronic companies such as Magnavox, Zenith, Radio Shack and others have had little success or outright failure with an over the counter, table-top type product.
Furthermore, for correct installation of a standard security system to a telephone network, some tabletop models require a special phone jack (RJ-31X) installed at the correct location (before any premise equipment is connected to the line) to assure the availability of the phone line. This may require installation by a telephone company or other professional. In addition, services on the user's line can interfere with successful alarm transmission, with touch tone service, call waiting, and in the future, Digital Subscriber Line services will make the connection even more complex.
A related problem is found in the user's interface with the detection system. In a typical system, the user interacts with the detection system through a device generally known as a keypad. The current keypad designs do not allow the user to roam broadly and one long-range design—the telephone line connection—does not provide for messages to user that are initiated by the system, instead the user independently calls into the system to retrieve messages or interact with the system. Although some alarm systems in use today can initiate a page to a person's pager, this still does not allow the user to exercise command and control functions in return. There is no single device that allows long-range, bidirectional communication and control of an alarm system.
What is needed in the art is an improved detection system that is friendly to a mobile user, that is easy to install, that is truly portable, and that is inexpensive, without the high costs associated with professional design, expert installation, and monitoring services.